


Recidivist

by Musical_Fandom



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Jealousy, M/M, Memory Alteration, One-Sided Attraction, Short One Shot, Unrequited Crush, only slightly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 07:34:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30018315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Musical_Fandom/pseuds/Musical_Fandom
Summary: Kasumi's smile grew wider. "Thank you for your kind words senpai but I really couldn't have gotten this far without your encouragement.""Well, I'm happy I-""Oh, Akira!" Kasumi's heart sank as she saw Akira's face light up. She turned to find the source of the third voice that had cut into their moment.
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira, Akechi Goro/Persona 5 Protagonist, Kurusu Akira & Yoshizawa Sumire | Yoshizawa Kasumi, Kurusu Akira/Yoshizawa Sumire | Yoshizawa Kasumi (onesided), Persona 5 Protagonist & Yoshizawa Sumire | Yoshizawa Kasumi, Persona 5 Protagonist/Yoshizawa Sumire | Yoshizawa Kasumi (onesided)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 101





	Recidivist

There was something about Akira Kurusu that Kasumi couldn't help but admire. Maybe it was his willingness to help her or the way he effortlessly made her believe that everything could be okay. Whatever it was, Kasumi loved it. She loved _him_. 

It took her a while to realize at first. She initially thought it was just gratitude but then her heart started beating too fast around him. Butterflies accompanied the mere thought of him. He teased her like it was nothing, making her blush and stutter. It was all like a game to him and she was glad to be a part of it.

* * *

"Senpai!" Kasumi called out to him on the last day before summer break. She'd been looking for him ever since school let out. "I'm glad I caught you!"

Akira stopped and gave her a small smile. He never seemed to show his emotions, Kasumi wondered if he was that way around everyone or just her. All she ever got were muted reactions. Small smiles, mischievous smirks that were hardly there, mild concern. It was enough to get by but she wanted _more_. Kasumi wanted to see everything he had to offer, to be the one who made his entire face light up.

"I have great news!" Kasumi bounced back and forth on her heels. She smiled wide at Akira, waiting for a sign to continue.

"Yeah, what is it?" He asked kindly, as if one would an excited child. It did little to deter the excitement of the moment.

"I qualified for the upcoming meet!" She fought back the urge to hug him. He didn't seem like the overly affectionate type and that could turn awkward far too quick. "It's all thanks to your help senpai!"

"Oh come on, _you're_ the one that did the work." He slipped his hands into his pocket and gave an easy smile. "Your hard work is paying off."

Kasumi's smile grew wider. "Thank you for your kind words senpai but I really couldn't have gotten this far without your encouragement."

"Well, I'm happy I-"

"Oh, Akira!" Kasumi's heart sank as she saw Akira's face light up. She turned to find the source of the third voice that had cut into their moment. In came Goro Akechi wearing his summer uniform. The same pleasant smile he always wore rested on his face. Kasumi wondered if that was just his neutral expression. In the few times they had met, she never saw him without it.

Akechi approached the pair with confidence. He acted like he belonged there, like he hadn't interrupted their conversation.

"And Yoshizawa," He continued in an almost dismissive tone. "I wasn't aware the two of you knew each other." Kasumi noticed how the grip on his briefcase tightened slightly. She gave him a polite smile.

"It's nice to see you again Akechi-san."

"You have quite the interesting circle of acquaintances, don't you?" Akechi all but ignored Kasumi's presence. She shrunk back and lingered awkwardly, feeling out of place in the conversation she had started. She was ready to make her escape when Akira turned to her.

"Why don't you tell Akechi your good news?" He gave her a kind smile that made her heart skip a beat.

"R-right." She turned to Akechi, trying to muster the energy to give a proper smile. "Thanks to senpai's help, I've qualified for a spot in the upcoming meet for gymnastics."

"That's quite impressive Yoshizawa-san!" Akechi sounded _too_ enthusiastic. Kasumi could tell that his words meant nothing.

Akira nodded. "It is."

"And you said Akira has been helping you?" Akechi's words had an edge to them which left Kasumi confused. He seemed almost aggressive with the question. It took her a moment but she suddenly recognized it.

"Yes! Senpai has been working with me almost every day after school!" Kasumi watched Akechi's pleasant smile slip ever so slightly. He was jealous. She didn't understand why, not when Akira so obviously liked him better than her. Some part of her felt bad for pushing Akechi but a much more shameful part found some enjoyment in it. It was petty and she knew she shouldn't be indulging in such things but she could hardly help herself. "We've been helping each other. In exchange for giving me his opinion on things, I've been coming up with a training regiment for him."

Akechi tilted his head to the side lightly. "Training, for what?" His smile remained but Kasumi saw how carefully he watched her. The way he scrutinized her every movement under the cover of simple curiosity.

"Staying fit." Akira drew Akechi's intense gaze off of her. She would have to thank him for coming to her rescue once again if it ever came up again. He gave Akechi a playful smirk and leaned towards him. "Maybe you could join us sometime."

"I'll have to pass," He glanced at Kasumi before turning his attention back to Akira. "I wouldn't want to distract you."

"Are you scared you wouldn't be able to keep up Goro~" Akechi looked away from Akira and scoffed. Kasumi noticed the slight dusting of red on his cheeks. Akira seemed like the type to tease everyone but the way he said Akechi's given name certainly gave the impression that there was something more there.

"You're insufferable Kurusu." He huffed.

"If you don't mind me asking," Kasumi began suddenly, drawing both of their attention. "How do the two of you know each other?" She had to admit that she was curious how someone like Akechi had met and befriended Akira. Or maybe how Akira befriended him. Normally he seemed friendly but now he was completely different from his public persona. The way Akira interacted with people somehow always managed to bring their guard down. Kasumi wondered if it was a conscious effort on his part or if it was just his natural charisma.

Akira threw his arm around Akechi and smirked. Akechi flailed as Akira dragged him to his side. The sight would have been amusing if it didn't make Kasumi painfully aware of how physically distant he was with her. She couldn't understand how Akechi could ever be jealous of _her_ of all people.

"We met at the tv station." He turned to Akechi as his smirk grew wider. "It was love at first sight, we've been inseparable ever since!"

"Akira!" Akechi tried to push him away until he noticed how distraught Kasumi looked. She saw the _satisfaction_ in his eyes for a fraction of a second before he finally pried Akira off of him. "We're in public." He huffed with only a minor hint of annoyance.

"I-I should get going." Kasumi suddenly announced. She met Akira's confused look with a smile. "I still have to tell my parents the good news!"

"Well, it's been nice seeing you Yoshizawa." The pleasant smile Akechi flashed had an edge to it. It told her she had lost whatever battle they were waging.

"Want me to walk with you to the platform?" Akira stepped forward with a small smile.

"Oh no, that's fine. Have fun with Akechi-san!" She gave a quick wave as she fled, not bothering to look back. She didn't want to see the smug superiority that lurked just under the surface of Akechi's smile, nor did she want to see how openly _happy_ Akira was when he was around.

When Kasumi got home, she found herself wishing she didn't have feelings for Akira. She just wanted them gone if they were just going to cause her pain.

* * *

Kasumi greeted Akira in the park the next day. She smiled wide as she ignored the way her heart began to pound. She was... nervous? That didn't seem right. It had to have been from her practicing and she was just now noticing. 

When Akira left after their brief exchange, Kasumi thought on how much she appreciated him. He helped her so much, she couldn' help but be grateful. She owed her friend a great debt that she would be sure to repay.


End file.
